


小狮子与大哥哥

by paradox_genie



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 博君一肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradox_genie/pseuds/paradox_genie
Summary: 小狮子王一博和大哥哥肖战的恋爱日常





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * 最近嗑陈情令嗑得有点上头了，所以其他的文就先放放，先来写这一篇~  
* 因为又是一篇没头没尾的文，以下就先说一下背景  
* 王一博是个乾元 (22岁)，肖战是个坤泽 (28岁)，从小一起长大，目前两人是情侣。王一博在念大学四年级，肖战经营一个咖啡厅。  
* 大背景和风月无边一样，所以我红哥哥又出镜了，如果不知道我的风月无边系列文也没关系，反正二月红的角色就是知心大哥哥，帮博肖二人排解恋爱的烦恼 (主要是肖战)，虽然他自己正带着孩子加帅和他丈夫张启山分居中~  
* 如果OOC，不要打我

肖战傍晚从二月红那里回来，一推开咖啡厅的门就看到王一博坐在一张桌子旁，正对着笔电在打字。听到开门的声音，王一博抬头看了一眼。

肖战看到他家狗崽崽忍不住漾出一个发自内心的微笑，向他走去，“一博，你回来了！”

肖战一靠近，王一博就把人拉到怀里吻了上去，好一会儿才把人放开。肖战喘着气眨眨眼睛去拉王一博的手，“我们回家吧！”

“好。”

回到他俩租的小公寓，肖战放下东西，边走进厨房边说：“你一定饿了吧，我去做饭！”

看着他的背影，王一博沈默了一下，便拿出他还没打完的报告继续完成。

肖战进了了厨房不久，就有香味从厨房一阵一阵地传了出來，勾得王一博肚子里的馋虫咕咕叫，实在和他酷帅的样子十分不搭。

几碟家常小菜陆陆续续地厨房里送出來，肖战最后拿了兩碗饭出来，招呼小朋友來吃饭。

一边吃饭，王一博还是问出了他心里想问的问题：“你今天去哪里了？怎么没在咖啡厅？”

肖战听到这个问题笑了，“我还能去哪里啊，我今天又去了红哥哥那里！喔，对了，我今天看到红哥哥的儿子加帅了，他和红哥哥长得好像，又有点像启山哥！可爱死了，你看！”

肖战拿出手机找到照片，递给王一博看。

照片里是肖战抱着一个一岁多的漂亮小男孩，肖战轻轻地吻在小男孩红扑扑像苹果般的脸颊上，眼里流露出温暖的笑意。

王一博盯着那张照片也不禁笑了，肖战看到王一博笑了就说：“加帅真的很可爱吧？”

王一博看着肖战微笑着，“战哥也很可爱。”

肖战听到这话看着他撇了一下嘴，“什么嘛，是叫你看加帅，不是看我。天天看，你还看不腻吗？”

只见王一博带着笑意看却一脸正经地说：“看不腻，我都想把你打包进我的背包，和我一起去上学。”

肖战知道王一博这话是认真的，因此无意继续这个话题，毕竟这是晚一点要讨论的。朝王一博笑笑，肖战起身去帮王一博盛了汤，“这是我炖的鸡汤，看你平常上学这么累，快点趁热喝吧！”

趁着王一博在喝汤的时候，肖战说出今天他看到加帅后的想法。

“一博，我今天看到加帅，他真的好可爱，我想，我们的孩子应该也会那么可爱吧？”

听到肖战这么说，王一博愣了一下才反应过來肖战想表达的意思，却因为太震惊了而不知道该说些什么。

肖战看到他的小男友愣愣呆呆的样子觉得可爱，又继续说：“你还年轻，我年纪却不小了，是时候要个孩子了，我想...等你毕业以后，我们就结婚，然后...”

手突然被旁边的人握住，肖战吓了一跳，只見王一博直直盯着他也不说话，看得他有点不知所措。

“怎么了？我...就随便说说...如果你不想那么早就...”肖战心中也有点打鼓，毕竟他们两人从来没有讨论过结婚生子的事，或许王一博不想这么早结婚呢，又或许他不喜欢孩子？

“战哥，你说你想要和我生孩子？”

肖战露出一个无奈的笑容，“不是和你我和谁啊？”

王一博一脸严肃，“你是认真的吗？”

“我当然是认真的，我不会拿这种事开玩笑。”

王一博站了起來，拉着肖战的手就要进房。肖战连忙拉住他，“做什么啊？”

“造孩子啊，这么紧急的事情当然要赶快做！”

肖战又好气又无奈，怎么这种虎狼之词能被他说得那么理所当然，“我说的是你毕业之后！赶快去把碗筷洗了，我先去洗澡。”

被哥哥泼了冷水，王一博只好嘟着嘴乖乖地去洗碗。

洗完碗收拾好餐桌，进了房间，肖战正好从浴室里出来。看着他的狗崽崽又要往他身上扑，肖战连忙喝止了他，“先去洗澡，不洗澡不准上床。”

王一博知道自家宝贝哥哥有小洁癖，赶紧拿了衣服进去洗澡。

肖战无奈，他也没想到跟王一博说要孩子的事，王一博的反应会那么大，跟打了鸡血一样，不过他也庆幸王一博是喜欢孩子的。

王一博从浴室出来，看到他的战哥正在床上玩手机，底下露着大白腿。他二话不说扑了上去，抢了肖战的手机甩在一边，抱着人就亲。

肖战被他亲得晕呼呼的，不过至少还有些理智，虽然也很想和王一博亲热，但他今天有正经事要跟王一博说。

“一博，停一下，我有话要跟你说...”

王一博停下来疑惑地看着他，“哥，你要说什么？”

肖战迟疑了一下，思考着要怎么开口。

就这一会儿，王一博的心里已经开始胡思乱想了一堆坏的可能性。

‘战哥不会是要跟我分手吧？不可能啊，他刚才说要给我生孩子啊！还是他外面有人了，这会儿要跟我坦白？果然不能太常放他自己一个人在家...’

王一博还在那里天马行空乱想的时候，肖战开口了。

“一博，其实我想跟你讨论这件事很久了。我是想说...你可以不要管我管得那么严吗？”

“我知道你喜欢我，你爱我，所以才会想独占我。可是其实有时候你说我勾引谁勾引谁，我是会觉得难过的，我会觉得我就那么不值得信任吗？在你眼里我就是这样的人？”

王一博听他用沮丧的语气说着这些话，心里揪着疼，他是一点舍不得肖战委屈的，急忙想开口解释，可是肖战却没给他这个机会，又继续说下去。

“你跟我告白的时候，我答应跟你交往，但那时我其实并不爱你。我虽然不爱你，但我喜欢你，你是我看着长大的，是我疼爱的小弟弟，我不想伤你的心，想着可以试试看，就答应和你交往。”

王一博听到肖战说不爱他，只觉得天都要塌了，紧咬着下唇，露出委屈的表情，他还是试图要维持冷静，但身体却控制不住微微颤抖着。

肖战伸手温柔地抚摸王一博的脸，继续说没说完的话，“可是这几年下来，我是真的爱上你了，你对我很好，也很宠我。有时候我会想，我是不是不应该和你在一起，你还年轻，你将来可能会遇到比我更好的人....”

话都还没说完，肖战就被王一博猛地搂进怀里，小狮子激动地想要表明心意，“或许有更好的，但我想要的只有哥你，给我更好的我也不要！”

被王一博紧紧搂在温热的怀里，又听到他的话，肖战心里就像被蜂蜜浸过一样，甜滋滋的。

“哥不要离开我，不要不爱我...我会改的，我不会再无理取闹乱吃醋了...”

肖战抬头去吻他家眼睛有点红红的小狮子，“我怎么会离开你，我离不开我的狗崽崽了！”

王一博还是抱着他不撒手，肖战只好说：“一博，我好累，我们睡觉好不好？”

小狮子又蹭了肖战几下，吸了两口肖战的味道，才不情愿地放开他，“哥，赶快睡吧！”

“晚安，你也睡吧。”

肖战躺下，闭上眼睛，感觉身旁的人又靠过来搂住他，心里一暖就隨他去了。


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 造孩子全过程

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于抢在战哥生日这天结束前发出这章了  
战哥，生日快乐啊~

隔天早上是肖战先起的床，他觉得整个身心舒畅，毕竟昨晚和王一博把话都说开了。

肖战其实是个喜欢自由自在的人，不喜欢有人管东管西，因为对方是王一博，他才听话。可是他也知道违背他本性的勉强不能长久，所以他想让他的小男友相信他，也想让王一博知道他真正的心意，不用再患得患失。

看着王一博平静的睡脸，肖战心中满载着爱意，只觉得再不做些什么，他就会被这满溢的情感溺死。

他靠过去轻轻地吻着王一博光洁的额头，漂亮的眼帘，高挺的鼻子，柔软的嘴唇，他的小男孩小弟弟，现在已经长成一个男人了，是他的男人、他的乾元。

王一博本来就浅眠，被人吻了这一阵，早已经醒了，他一翻身将打扰狮子睡眠的肖战压在身下，又加深了刚才身下人开始的浅吻，直将人吻得手脚发软才放开。

肖战看着在他上方的王一博微笑，“早安，我的狗崽崽。” 

“哥，这么早把我叫起来做什么？”

肖战一脸无辜，可是修长的腿却缠上了王一博的腰，“不是要造孩子吗？” 语气是又软又媚。

年轻人本来就精力旺盛，早上又是容易情欲勃发的时候，他的战哥嘴里说着明显就是求欢的话又摆出一副软若无骨任他摆布的模样，他若没反应还算乾元吗？

凑上去吻住肖战的唇，肖战似乎还嫌撩得不够，又乖乖伸出香甜的舌头让他吃，王一博吸吮着那根柔软小舌，狠不得把它吞进肚子里。

肖战的下唇边有一粒小痣，为他单纯的脸孔增添了一抹色气和风骚，王一博舔着那颗痣，觉得那痣好像渗着蜜，又咬上肖战的嘴唇，去汲取他嘴里更为香甜的汁液。

身下的人漂亮的大眼睛红红的泛着水光，嘴唇被亲得又红又肿，一副被玩弄得狠了的样子，王一博看着这样的肖战，下面硬得不行，正要来上些真枪实弹，就感觉一只温热的手从他的内裤口滑了进去，一把抓住小一博套弄起来。

“小家伙好有精神...” 

手上做着那么色情的事，可肖战的脸上还是一副单纯无辜的模样，勾得王一博受不了，一下子把肖战穿着的薄T恤掀到下巴，直接下口含住其中一粒乳头吸吮起来，这敏感点突然受到刺激，惹得肖战忍不住呻吟出声。

“嗯...轻点啊...别咬....”

“哥的乳头好敏感...才碰几下就好硬...以后喂宝宝喝奶也会兴奋吗？”

“别说....啊...” 聊是肖战在床上放得开，也觉得这话听起来很羞耻，但却控制不住脑海里浮现自己抱着宝宝哺乳的画面，觉得更加兴奋，忍不住又将胸往人嘴里挺。

“另外一边也要啊...嗯....”

王一博放开含在嘴里的乳粒，又在上面舔了一口，“我要趁现在多吃一点，等宝宝出生，我就没得吃了！”

肖战抚着胸前撒娇的狗崽崽，“别担心...一边是宝宝的...一边是你的....啊....嗯....”

王一博哪里听得了这话，顿时激动得眼睛都红了，硬是将两个本来透着粉色的小乳头嘬得充血大了一倍。

嘴里吃着奶，王一博腾出手往肖战的后穴一探，本来闭得紧紧的穴口被他破开，里头的水争先恐后地涌出，弄湿了王一博的手。王一博用手指往热穴抽插了几下，抽出了手，将湿淋淋的手指展现在肖战的眼前，“哥，你水好多，这么想要吗？”

肖战看着滴着自己春水的手指，舔了一下嘴唇，用脚趾搔着王一博的后腰，“那你还不快来？”

小狮子最受不了挑畔和勾引，特别是肖战的挑畔和勾引，他一把脱下肖战的裤子，也拉下自己的内裤，露出了刚才肖战称为小家伙的凶器。别看王一博身材瘦削，他的小兄弟尺寸倒是不小，每次都把肖战弄得要死要活的，对这小一博爱不释手。

不得不说肖战在床上是个放得开的，和王一博在一起后，他才知道自己原来性欲那么强，幸好王一博年轻体力好能配合他，两人性生活倒是非常和谐。

将肖战的两条长腿往肩膀上一架，王一博扶着自己的阴茎往肖战湿淋淋的肉穴里送，没想到才插进个头部，那肉穴就像张小嘴似的自己把整根大家伙吃了进去，埋在温软湿热的肠道里，王一博爽得闷哼了一声。

弄了这么一会儿，现在终于吃到大家伙了，体内被塞得满满当当，肖战也是舒服的不行，又去勾王一博接吻。

过了一会儿，肖战觉得不对，那东西进来就不动，害肖战身体深处瘙痒难耐，可却又挠不着，只能又去催促身上的人，“狗崽崽...动一动啊....”

王一博觉得从早上醒来到现在都是被肖战牵着鼻子走，不行，他得振振干元的威风。

“战哥，叫我什么？叫不对不给你喔！”

“一博....”

“错了！”王一博说完作势要将深埋在肖战体内的阴茎抽出来。

感觉体内的阴茎抽出了一半，“不要！不要拔出去...”肖战带着点鼻音撒娇，体内的软肉也收缩着挽留小一博，“老公...给小战嘛....”

王一博看着肖战一副求肏的样子，自己的性器又被肠肉绞得忍不住想射，眼睛都红了，不由得骂了一声，“妈的，骚货！”

一口气又将阴茎捅到了深处，直接抵到了生殖腔，惹得肖战呻吟了一声，“老公，顶到了....继续插啊....”

王一博也不管不顾了，扶着肖战的胯拼命地往里面顶。本来被堵在里面的春水，因为这大开大合的抽插全被挤了出来，弄得两人交合处湿答答的，随着肉体的撞击，早晨的房间响着啪啪的撞击声和咕叽咕叽的水声。

肖战的身体都快被王一博对折了，王一博一边肏他，一边说：“战哥，看看老公是怎么肏你的！”

肖战一低头就看到王一博的阴茎在他的肉穴进进出出，抽出的时候自己的肠肉吸附在柱体的周围，不想让人离开，插入的时候又会被挤进去，穴口的周围被磨出一圈白沫，看起来色情得很。虽然是自己的身体，可是这个角度看着却有一种看别人做爱的感觉，让肖战更加兴奋，忍不住伸手去捏自己的乳头，揉了几下就被小狮子阻止了，肖战不满地嘟起了嘴巴。

不过他的不满没有持续太久，王一博放下了他的腿，让那两条长腿缠着自己的腰，俯身又去吸肖战的乳头，还用手揪着另一边玩，“不许自己玩，这里是我的！”

年轻人腰力惊人，肖战被他顶得穴心发麻，两个乳头也被玩得又红又肿，“嗯....啊....老公...就是那里...我要...不行了...我要..要去....”

王一博听肖战要高潮了，更卖力地冲刺，俯在肖战的耳边说：“想要老公射进去吗？”

肖战被肏得魂飞天外，王一博有些低沉的嗓音像条蛇一样钻进他的耳朵，刺激得他夹着王一博的腰得双腿越夹越紧，脚趾都蜷缩了起来，呻吟出声，“啊....我要...要老公射..进来.....我要...去了....嗯.....”

王一博觉得包裹着他的肠道突然一阵紧缩，一波温热的液体淋在他的龟头上，两人的小腹也被肖战的精液打湿了。

肖战的高潮持续了一会儿，王一博享受着肠道的挤压，勾着人的大腿又抽插几下，几波滚烫的精液灌进了肖战的体内，惹得肖战小腹收缩，性器又吐出一小摊精液。

两人交迭在一起大汗淋漓，喘了一会儿呼吸才平复。肖战想休息够了，怎么身上的人怎么还压着自己不起来，“老王，起来了。”

王一博却没有动作，“再等一下！我用我的东西帮你堵住，增加怀孕的成功率！”

这么一说，肖战才想起王一博的小兄弟还在自己体内，收缩了一下肠道，就听到王一博闷哼一声，自己体内的东西好像又开始胀了起来，连忙要阻止，正好王一博的肚子传出不合时宜的咕噜声。

肖战笑着亲亲王一博的鼻子，“肚子饿了吧，让我起来，我先去冲澡做早饭！”

王一博实在不想放人走，恨不得黏在他战哥身上，可是又真的是饿了，只好趴在他哥的颈窝嗅了几口，撒了会儿娇，才让肖战去冲澡。

TBC


End file.
